Hard disk drives, which record information on a magnetic disk and read the recorded information, have been broadly used.
A magnetic disk is provided with a plurality of data tracks, and information is recorded on each of the data tracks. In recent years, the pitch of adjacent data tracks has been narrow. Since the pitch has narrow, when a read head reads a signal recorded on a data track, there are cases where the read signal suffers interference of a signal recorded on a data track adjacent to the data track from which the signal has been read. In such a case, the signal recorded on the data track cannot be read accurately. In order to address this, removal of signal interference between adjacent tracks is performed, in which an interference component caused by the signal recorded on the data track adjacent to the data track has been read are removed from a read sample value sequence obtained by sampling the read signal.
In this technique, however, due to the low accuracy of the read sample value sequence, from which the interference component caused by the signal recorded on the data track adjacent to the data track has been read is removed, there are cases where decoding cannot be performed normally.